The Spy Who Loved Me
by CreativeTitle
Summary: A King from some far off country no one's really heard of is killed. Society is crumbling. And Miss Munroe has a special job for Lucinda. 2nd in the Needle Women Series.
1. Your mission, If you chose to except

Hi Guys, Creative Title here.

This is the 2nd in the Needle Women series.

A **LOT **more to come.

Enjoy!

...

"You want me to **spy **on his Lordship?"

"Well, you are quite close to him."

That was true. She couldn't deny it. They'd only met a few times, yet they were as think as… as… thick things. But still, the idea of **spying** on his Lordship seemed quite preposterous. Lucinda sighed.

"Why do we need to do this?"

"Politics, Dear. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"But spying on our ruler?"

"Politics."

No matter how she phrased it in her head, it just didn't sound right. The political debates were getting worse. A king, in some far off country no one had really ever heard of, had been murdered. But for some reason this had set off fights and murders everywhere. No one trusted a soul.

"But still.."

"Yes?"

"It's a bit… unloyal? Like treason?"

Miss Munroe raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

….

"And who is this

coming down the road?

She's a seamstress

But she can't sew!"

Mrs Palm glared menacingly at the chanters, who yelled and ran off. This was not a good time for seamstresses everywhere. There was no respect anymore. People chanted horrible riddles as any seamstresses walked past. It was the same as other guilds too. No more trust equals no more respect.

She will have to see Havelock about this.


	2. Quagmire

"That was nice."

Lucinda turned quickly scattering music and knocking the lid back onto the piano. She smiled.

"I thought you preferred just reading the sheet music?"

"I can appreciate good music when I hear it."

Lucinda blushed. She picked up her music.

"How was Mrs Palm?" she enquired, giving a little smile.

"Fine. A little annoyed."

"Milord, if you don't mind..."

"Don't mind what?"

"Explaining what exactly is going on? The city has so many rumours; I don't know what to believe."

Havelock Vetinari, Patrician of Ankh Morpork, sighed.

"It's... complicated."

"We have time."

Havelock sat down on the piano stool. He glanced down at a beaming Lucinda.

"There is a country called Krikoria. Heard of it? No? It is not a famous country, if all is said and done. But it is well known to the likes of the Seamstresses.

"On the 2nd of this month, a Seamstress, by the name of Quagmire was hired by the King of Krikoria. The next day, he was found dead, with a dagger through his , the Seamstress was suspected, and condemned to death. Then Mrs Palm intervened, saying they had no proof. "

Havelock paused, and on taking a deep breath continued his story.

"The Krikorians thought differently. Mrs Palm, being a seamstress herself, could be in league with Quagmire. As they started to take steps against her too, the Assassin guild, being the most powerful and most connected guild, joined the rumble. Guild after guild joined the fray, all taking different sides. Soon, no guild trusted another. Then the news got out. It had been hushed up until that point. Obviously, the public didn't take this well. They started blaming each other, blaming me, blaming the watch. They know a twisted version, the confused truth. But they do know the basic facts. They will continue to blame everyone, but until the murderer is found, the situation is beyond my control."

Lucinda stared into space for a while, and then turned back to her piano.

There was a change in atmosphere, and Lucinda was felt alone. She began to play, humming slightly to the music, trying to get her head around what she'd just heard.

"Lucinda?"

She turned round and saw no one. Smiling, she nodded.

"There is no need to tell anyone of this.**Especially** Miss Munroe."

Lucinda gasped, falling off her stool in the process. Looking up, she saw no one. This time, however, she really was alone.


	3. Plan B

"They did get the Ultimatum?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"And?"

"Nothing of yet, your Majesty."

"Ah Ha!"

The Kings blubbery lips sprayed spit in excitement. He smiled, and laughed horrifically. The small servant boy pushed his glasses further up his nose. He twitched nervously under the new Kings cold, hard stare.

"What do you wish me to do your Majesty?"

The King smile turned into a menacing stare. Looking into the kings eyes, the servant saw something mad. He blinked twice "Your Majesty?"

"Plan B."

The servant fainted, while the King laughed.

…..

_**6**__**th**__** Grune**_

_**War Is Declared**_

_**This morning, at 6am, an urgent meeting of the Guilds was held. Ten minutes later, war was officially declared between Ankh Morpork and Krikoria. Lord Vetinari has not been able for questioning. Local recruition is taking place, at every street cornor. **_

_**Fight for your home, your wife and children. Fight for Ankh Morpork.**_

_**More one page 2**_

…..

"My Gods."

"Lucinda?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Its horrible."

"Its life."

"But still…"

"I feel the same."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"So… they sent an ultimatum asking for…"

"Quagmires head. On a pole, to be precise."

"I feel sick."

"Do you? Open a window if you wish."

"Not that kind."

There was a silence, that cut through the room like a knife. Lucinda stared dead ahead while Havelock quickly paced the room.

"So…"

"I have no choice."

"But innocent lives will be taken!"

Lucinda stood up angrily, knocking over her seat in the process. Havelock looked surprised.

"It wasn't my choice."

"But you could of done something about it!"

"Like what?"

"Something!"

"What could I of done? Sent them a note saying No war today, but thanks for the offer?"

Lucinda picked up her bag in fury. She marched towards the door.

"If your not going to do something," she muttered darkly, "Then I will."


	4. New Recruits

"You lose."

There were a few laughs as a soldier knocked over the table.

"Cough up then."

The soldier dug round angrily in his pockets. "I could of won, you know. I let you win."

He threw some loose coins onto the floor, and marched to the other end of the boat, ignoring the jeers of fellow passengers. He sat down next to an old man and a young boy.

"Im Joe" he said, throwing down his small bag of belongings. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hi Joe! im Steven, and this is Zippy. Im named after the great warrior, Steven Vanderberg. His hair was as long as mine!" The boy Steven tugged gently at his long blonde locks. The old man next to him cracked a wrinkly smile, and held out a well roughened hand. Joe took it gladly, smiling at them both.

"Im named after my Great Uncle, Joseph Nickoljoulus. He was a brilliant fighter, even winning Medals for his bravery! Im a great fighter too, and im really clever!"

The naïve Steven listened to Joes bragging for hours, with Zippy smiling him on. When the clock struck twelve at last, most people were asleep.

"Joe," came a small voice, "You don't think this war will last for long, do you?"

A sleepy Joe opened his eyes. "Probably not."

"Do you think it will be over in at least a month?"

This time, Steven got no reply. No one was sure enough to answer.

….

"I can't believe it."

"I know Jane."

"I just can't believe it."

"I know Jane."

"But seriously?"

"YES Jane!"

"Alright, calm down."

Lucinda ran her hands through her hair. She was angry, so very angry. She hated her self for that. She was such an over reactive person, always crying, with sadness or happiness. And when she was angry, she lashed out. Badly. But she had to do something. She was not going to watch innocent lives be taken. Laying down,Lucinda took a deep breath in, and listened to the streets down below.

"Recruitmen'! Come an' sign up to figh' for yer City. Figh' for Ankh Morpork!"

Lucinda sat up suddenly, smiling softly to herself. Perfect.


	5. Lost

"Who are you?"

A tall figure stood in the door way. It had short red, curly hair, and pale skin. The figure walked over, and sat down slowly.

"Well?"

"Jack Pevens."

"Well Jack, im Joe, and this is Steven and Zippy."

Jack looked around curiously. "So this is the army then?" he asked.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well Duh! Your not really that clever, are you Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Oh Yes."

…..

There was loud knock. Havelock Vetinari looked up from his work. "Come in."

Miss Munroe entered, scowling at Havelock. Her usually pin neat hair, was flying everywhere. Her clothes were creased and her shoes, scuffed.

"Where is Lucinda?" she muttered darkly.

"Pardon?"

"She isn't here. What have you **done **with her?"

Havelock eyebrows knitted toghter, as he watched her in confusion. "Is she missing?"

"**Why else would I be here?**" she screeched, sitting down heavily into a chair. "No ones seen her in a week!"

Havelock eyebrows un-knitted themselves, and rose high on his forehead. "A week?"

"YES A WEEK! I would have thought that you, with all your spies and things, would have known." Miss Munroe took several deep angry breaths.

Havelock pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known. Why didn't he? He sighed when he remembered. The person who was watching her had been stopped, after that dreadful Mary Sue-ish report. "Do you have any ideas of where she may be?" he asked quietly.

Miss Munroe glared at him. He returned her gaze. Blinking Miss Munroe said "Why do you think I came."

Havelock continued to stare at her. "I may have an idea."

….

Havelock leaned back. Miss Munroe had left a little while ago. He was trying to concentrate on some political error, but couldn't. He kept thinking about Lucinda. Her red hair, that wasn't crimson at all (more burgundy), her green eyes, and her funny ways. He thought about her piano, and how devoted she was to it, her brains and her hopelessness at art and geography. Her laugh, tears and… her smile. That was what he couldn't stop dreaming of. He was sure it wasn't normal, to feel like this. But something in the back of his head kept edging him on. He was worried about her.

* * *

So, what do you think? Do you like it so far? Any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW!

Creative Title


	6. Stinky Little Jack

"Saluuute!"

The men stood to attention, saluting quickly. The general looked down the ranks. He sneered, making his moustache quiver. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he said, smiling cruelly. "Call yourselves soldiers? I've seen old women more able than you!"

The general laughed, showing several teeth. "Alright then, lets see what you can do. Fifty push ups, at the double!"

There were loud groans as the men got down onto their knees, and began to do push ups.

Jack looked round. Many men were struggling, but Jack was most definitely the worst. He carried on, still doing badly, but continuing.

…..

"So, where exactly do you come from?"

Jack looked up from his dinner. Joe was looking him up and down. "Your not originally from Ankh Morpork, are you?"

"Joe, I don't think…"

"Be quite Steven. Let Jack answer."

Jack gulped. Staring at his plate he replied "Alazarin."

There were some sniggers across the table. Jack blushed.

"Alazarin?"

"Idiot."

"Ay, you foreigner!"

"Probably doesn't even wash!"

"Eww!"

"Stinky little Jack!"

"Git ou' our country!"

The jeers got louder. Zippy suddenly smiled a toothy smile. "I like Alazarin."

The troops fell silent, all staring in disbelief.

"What?"

Zippy's smile grew wider. "They make nice cakes."

The soldiers sighed, glaring at each other.

* * *

Hi, sorry its not much, but I've been rather busy.

I hope you like it!

Please review.


End file.
